In data centers and other types of computing environments, fault management includes the processing of a considerable quantity of events daily. These events may indicate performance issues, infrastructure problems, application concerns etc. Often, a single problem will result in many events being generated, and even an event storm. For example, when a link goes down, the systems which the link connects may both generate events. Thus, when a resource on which many applications depend experiences issues, a veritable storm of events can occur. Event management systems correlate events to present a consolidated view of the events (e.g., collapsing multiple correlated events to a single line item), in order to enable an operator/administrator to address issues in an efficient manner.